The process of recording and managing personal and business transactions that have a financial aspect is often complicated, protracted and monotonous. Tracking the various cash disbursements, charges, and itemized receipts for a household or produced during the course of a business trip requires a tremendous amount of time. This does not include the time and expense involved in actually entering the data in the first place. Additionally, accurately tracking and segregating an employee's time between different projects is often difficult.